Jobs for Lucy and Nyu
by Ice wind1
Summary: Yuka snaps wanting to get both Lucy and Nyu out the house seperate for this fic and the two need to get some work...can you spell chaos everyone? Please read and review, a slow on the side work. I'll try and update when i can!
1. Prologue

(Hey guys! Back again with another! An yes its Elfen Lied this time, just a special note...this is my first Elfen Lied fic so if some of the characters are a little out of character, sorry. Well this started as a random idea and i was sitting laughing about it everytime i thought about it, so i got things on the move and started it. So please enjoy!)

Prologue

The sweet pitter-patter of rain fell on the tile roof. Small pools of water lay between rocks and droplets clung to the green skin of leafs. Still wrapped in bed she was warm and dreaming a pleasant, the light pink haired girl moaned and turned in her sheets. Lucy was as happy as could be…she didn't want to wake up ever. Across the room the door slide very carefully open, a single large red eye looked into the room. The figure squeezed into the room moving stealthily across the floor…Lucy was unaware.

"…Kohta…" Lucy smiled warmly. "…Is that really for me?" She buried her head into her pillow more.

The figure now climbed onto Lucy's bed, the pair of large red eyes looking down at her…Lucy was still caught in her pleasant dream.

"Kohta…Kohta I-" Lucy nearly felt the words burst forth from her very soul.

"KOHTA!!!!!" Lucy snapped awake, she rolled back falling out her bed clumsily with a clunk.

Lucy rubbed her back looking at who had scared her, her hard eyes fell on a familiar happy face. Another pink haired girl was looking down at Lucy with a beaming smile, the innocent Nyu. Lucy felt her blood boil, how dare that girl interrupt her dream! Lucy's vectors sprung from her back aiming themselves at the still gleefully smiling Nyu. Lucy took a breath her promise to Kohta bringing her temper back down, her vectors vanished. But Nyu…was not getting off scot-free mind you.

"Idiot…" Lucy murmured with a hint of venom to her words. She stood up in her nightwear that was a jet-black nighty.

"Yes!" Nyu replied happily her smile beaming at Lucy…who just sighed…Nyu was impossible…plus the dolt was naked…again.

The make shift family were around the table for breakfast, the bowl were passed out. Nyu stacked way too much rice for everyone…Lucy put a whole lot of hers back. The six ate happily general chat being exchanged between them. Lucy stayed well out of it…only giving one word answers when pushed to answer by Yuka. Lucy felt something hard, she bit down harder on the shrimp…she still couldn't get through. Mayu watched Lucy she could hear the odd crunching from her and the puzzled and determined look on her face. Lucy cold hard eyes fell on Mayu, the young girl froze her world pulling in around her. Mayu's heart was nearly coming through her chest, she could hear the thumping plain as day. She had to do something! And fast!

"You can have mine!!" Mayu spat out in milliseconds, her plate of shrimps coming up right to Lucy's face. Mayu tensed up, she screwed her eyes closed not daring to open them.

A gentle push met came to Mayu's arm, Lucy got the girl to put her plate back on the table. Lucy simply placed the undercook shrimp back on her plate and took another one…luckily this one was cooked properly. Kohta watched with a smile, Lucy was a kind person at heart. Yuka watched on jealously a small vain starting to stand out on her forehead.

"Nyu. Could you pass the rice?" Yuka needed something to stop herself from trying to pull Lucy's hair out.

"Nyu?" Nyu looked back at Yuka.

"Here Nyu. It's this one!" Kohta handed Nyu the rice with the same smile he'd watch Lucy with…one he'd never shown for Yuka.

The vein grow bigger. Nana and Mayu asked Kohta some questions, the vein grow more. Nyu asked Kohta for a hug while everyone laughed, the vein grow more. Lucy asked for some more rice…Yuka broke. Her hands slammed down on the table, everyone snapping their vision towards the angered women.

"Only a couple of us bring in food for this house! Lucy and Nyu are getting JOBS!!!" Yuka roared.

"Nyu?" Nyu tilted her head to the side, her mountain of rice in her bowl.

"Huh?" Lucy wasn't too sure what had just happened with Yuka…but she had a bad feeling deep down inside.

(I know it's really short, im wokring on the next chapter and the twos first job. Sorry if Lucy seemed a little to grumpy, at least to me she seemed slightly to grumpy and sorry if anyone else is like that to. Plus i need to get an idea for the next chapter because im having a little trouble with that. Dont worry though i'll get it sorted and please dont hold your breath for the next chapter, i think this might be a little slow...i've not had a funny idea for this in a while...anyway thanks and i hope i didn't bore you to much...bye byeee!)


	2. The Waitresses

(Well im back! Sorry to everyone that's really been wanting the next chapter of this (nervous laugh) I've sort of been really hard up on ideas for this story...so i'm hoping everyone's going to find this enjoyable. Well anyway, i'll stop yammering and let you enjoy!)

The Waitresses

The sound of mindless chatter, the clank of knifes and forks…Lucy shivered at the thought of being around this many people.

Disgusting…look at them…stuffing their faces…filthy, spiteful horrible beings…they all deserve to-

"Hey! New Girl!!" Lucy turned a dangerous cold look in her eye, the chief backed away a little. "Table fives ready to order!" A sweat drop appeared on his brow as Lucy continued to watch him with a blank expression…she turned moving away silently. "Damn…where the hell did they find this fricken psycho…hey you!"

"Nyu?" Nyu turned round tilting her head to the side. She'd been playing with her uniform…well the blue apron to be specific.

"Come on! Get out there and get some orders! I ain't paying you to stand around all day!"

"Nyuuuuu!" Nyu ran off happily…she managed to total a table in about three seconds though.

Lucy stop short of the table, she fixed her white apron and smoothed out her black dress. Taking a deep breath she went over to the table…she didn't really do nice. The neatly dressed man and women looked up from their menu's, Lucy took out a notepad and pen.

"Ready to order?" She touched the paper to the paper, her voice was it's usual low slightly scary self.

"Yes we are. But could I ask you to speak up a bit dear, I sure you're voice is lovely" Lucy flashed a dangerous look at the blonde women. "Uh…on second thought…you don't have to!" Was the women's panicked response.

"Uh…" The man put his hand up a tiny little bit just to take Lucy's attention off his terrified date. "Could I have the soup of the day and a glass of fresh lemon juice, please?" He added after careful choice of his words.

"…We're having a special on the soup today…you can choose to have it with white bread, brown bread or without…" Lucy's gaze held steady on the man her hand holding motionless.

"Um…without please" Lucy took down the order then turned to the women who put her menu down and sort of readjusted herself.

"Crab with a salad dressing and a glass of red wine!" She barked out…Lucy gave another cold look. "Uh please!" The women finally added.

"So you want one tomato soup without bread, a glass of fresh lemon juice, crab with the salad dressing and a glass of red wine?" Lucy read the order back, the two nodded. "…Thank you. We'll have it to you shortly…now could I ask that you fill out these evaluations on my performance please?" The two once again nodded as Lucy gave each a pen. _Well that went well…_Lucy thought with a very slight smile as she went to take the order to one of the chief's.

"No! I said a stake!" A nearby customer shouted at a very confused Nyu. "S-T-A-K-E got it!?"

"Nyu!" Nyu nodded her head went down as her pencil went to work. The look of concentration on Nyu's face was unshakeable, her eyes were focused on the page as the image took shape…her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth. "Nyu!" She gave happily smiling with complete joy as she showed a picture of a badly drawn flower to the customer…who looked like he was about to kill himself.

Lucy came back with her orders and placed them in front of the appropriate person. She raised an eyebrow as she walked away from the table…they'd actually given her a glowing review. Polite, well spoken, friendly…had they missed the fact she'd frightened them to death? They had both looked about ready to run for the hills at one point. Lucy just forgot about it and went over to another table.

"Can I take your order sir?" Again Lucy stood ready with pen and notepad at the ready.

"Oh god no!" The rather poshly dressed women sneered at her. "I will not allow some ragamuffin to take my order! Send for the manager!"

Lucy's eye twitched a little. "…This IS our uniform ma'am…now may I take your order?" Lucy fumed under the collar.

"No you may not! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" Lucy felt the urge to behead the women for her annoyingly high pitched voice. "I'm am the fourth descendent of the great noble-" A vector sliced the women's head off before she could finish blood going everywhere.

Lucy sighed with relief…god was that women annoying. Suddenly the head chief was over where Lucy was.

"What! What the hell just happened!!" He was focused right on the headless corpse, eye almost bulging from his sockets.

"Head trauma…her head just fell straight off…" Lucy made it sound like an everyday thing.

"Like I believe that!!"

"No…it's true. There's some sort of flesh eating virus that been going around lately…peoples heads have just been falling off…" Lucy made a vector cut some random persons head off behind her. "…Like that"

Lucy offered to show the chief the news report that she had with her, but it was in her bag in the staffroom. As the Lucy lead him away, a very angry customer was storming towards the door.

"FORGET IT!! I NEVER EATING HERE AGAIN!!! THE SEVICE SUCKS!!!" The man stormed towards the door he grip iron like on his jacket.

"Ny-Nyu!" Nyu chased after the man trying to get him to come back, you could still hear the two even half way down the street.

The restaurant stood in silence, the customers sitting in a silent stupor. Nyu finally came back, eyes sparkling with tears. The staff room door opened…Lucy stepped out covered in dark blotches of red.

"Uh girls!" The managers head popped round the side of his door, Lucy and Nyu looked at him. "…Your fired" The happy manager went back inside to count his money.

"Nyuuuuuu!" Nyu fell into tears as Lucy ripped her nametag from her apron.

(Well thats it i guess...I'll start thinking of the next job when i have some free time and try to get the next chapter up before christmas! Feel free to review and just remember guys, this is my first Elfen Lied fic. Well see you guys next chapter! And if i don't then marry christmas to all of you!)


	3. Cheifs of the Day

(Well im back! And sorry for the long wait, im glad everyones enjoying this but just to warn you it might not be as funny as the other chapter...might have lost my touch over christmas plus this was writen then start like a week later...so...yeah. Well anyway enjoy!)

Chiefs of the Day

A hot pan and the sizzle of food…Lucy wondered how on earth she'd got in the kitchen…more or less in the same restaurant she'd just been fired from. Another chance, Blessings from an angel…or just the author pulling strings. She didn't want to question it.

"Think you got it this time?" One of the amateur chiefs asked Nyu…who was turned the wrong way.

"Nyu?" Nyu hopped round breaking from her all important watch the orange bubbles burst.

The amateur chief sighed…why did he always get the ditzy ones. "I asked if you could get me a spoon for tasting this" He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

"Nyu!!" Nyu smiled brightly then ran off to fetch something shiny in the place of shiny things.

Lucy worked away hands slicing lettuce while vectors sliced meat, stirred pots and lifted spices over to her. The kitchen staff were gathered around her, jaws hitting the floor at the incredible spectacle.

"Order fifteen up!" Lucy tapped the bell as she but both wonderfully tasty dishes up for the people at table fifteen. _How can these humans do this all day? _Lucy wiped her brow as she went back to her station. _Standing all day in this heat running back and forth with dishes…not to mention-_

"CHIEF!!"

"YES CHIEF!!"

"TWO LEEK SOUPS WITH SALMON WEDGES FOR TABLE THREE!!!"

"YES CHIEF!!"

_Shouting…too much shouting._ Lucy sighed as she went on with her work feeling very worn around the edges…and wanting to block of her ears to stop her headache.

"Nyu!" Nyu skipped back over to her white-wearing friends something hidden behind her back.

"Did you get it?" He asked stirring the soup

"Yes!!" Nyu smiled happily as she held out…a cheese grater

"…No…that's not a spoon" He took a breath "Try again" And once again Nyu popped off…only to return with a butcher knife.

Lucy was again hard at work preparing another dish, you could easily see the concentration on her face.

"Um…" Lucy looked up to see one of the waitresses "Sorry to disturb you but, one of the customers would like a word with you" Lucy nodded following the waitress to the out of the kitchen and to the table.

"Ah!" A very fat old man came into view "The fine young chief that prepared this meal for me! Please do sit down!" Lucy stayed standing, the old man sweat dropped from the near glare she was giving him. "It's just to say…well" The man played with his chin.

"Is this going anywhere…" Lucy put bluntly…she just wanted this day to end.

"Ah well…it's just to say the dish…was terrible…" Lucy's eyes dropped behind her fringe. "I mean how on earth did you think of becoming a chief when you clearly have no-" A vector pulled the mans head from his shoulders.

"Does anyone else…" Lucy turned her voice low "Not like the food?…" Lucy looked at the other customers with cold eyes…no one said a word then started patting their stomachs and making yum sounds.

"GAHHH!! What's wrong with you!?" The kitchen door slammed open. "I asked you to get one thing and! AHH! Get that thing away from me!"

"Nyu?" Nyu ran after the chief with beaters and a broomstick.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned to the voice, the manager was just standing outside his office.

"Let me guess…I'm fired…" Lucy didn't even look at him properly she was busy watching Nyu try and hand one of the chiefs a chainsaw.

"Exactly…"

Lucy turned and eye towards the manager, his head, arms and torso were cut of in a blink of an eye. Lucy ripped her uniform off she let her chief at fall of her head as she walked over to Nyu. She grabbed Nyu by the collar and pulled her over to the door…the two left into the night…Lucy would sleep easily tonight after all that nonsense.

(Again sorry if it's not as funny as the last chapter. Feel free to review and i'll see you in the next chapter...as soon as i think of something funny that is 'laughs nervously' Which might be a while...oh yeah! Feel free to review! Byee byeeee!)


	4. Stackers to the Extreme!

(HA HA HA!! I am back from the dead! Well....sorta! It's been completely rethought and i can get ideas for the blasted thing, so ill shut up and let you read on! Enjoy)

Stackers Extreme! A New Justice!

The manager gave a grunt the CV's held in front of him lowering to the two girls seating not that far away. Lucy stirred a little feeling uncomfortable…there'd be hell to pay if she didn't get this job. Nyu was watching the ceiling fan unaware of what was going on.

"Well…" The gruff manager stroked his stubble, his gut threatening to burst from under his shirt. "You'll do. Welcome aboard…" His eyes said something different, Lucy gave a sigh of relief…no hassle from Yuka for a while. "We'll start you off on something simple…hope you don't mind stacking shelves" The manager wore a grin of a Cheshire cat, something was brewing in that head of his…his big fat head.

Minutes later…

"…3rd of June…" Lucy kneeled down, the rows of canned fruit disappearing into the darkness. She started with the front reading each label as she went. _Never thought I'd be stacking shelves in a pink sweater and jeans_, Lucy grimaced at her uniform.

"Nyu?" Nyu stared at the shelve blinking, she watched Lucy for a second then tried copying her. Nyu stared at the can a grim determined look on her face, in fact there's math symbols and a abacus above her head.

"Um excuse me" Lucy looked up to a cute looking girl "Could you help me please?" The girl blushed slightly, Lucy stood up dusting her hands off. "Where are the frozen pees?" The cat ears of the girl's head flopped a bit a sweat drop appearing on the right side of her brow.

"Of course…" Lucy started telling the girl how to get to the frozen foods section in great detail, sort of ignoring the fact that the girl had cat ears…

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" The neko girl pulled Lucy into a overjoyed hug then ran off in the direction Lucy had pointed her in. "Thanks again!"

Lucy sighed waving, it's not that she had a problem with helping someone out…just that her back was a little sore from that hug. Lucy gritted her teeth as she kneeled down again, her back gave with a loud crick that sent her face first onto the shelve edge. Passers by just sort of shuffled by her now unconscious form, except for an old granny that was hobbling over with a first aid box…but it would take her a few years to get there.

"Nyu!" With a huge smile Nyu placed the can on the shelve…in the right place. "Nyu! Nyuu Nyuuu!" Nyu sung to herself as she placed all the rest of her cans in exactly the right place at lightening speed. She stood back a huge smile on her face, but the smile vanished when she saw Lucy sort of crouching there knocked out.

"Excuse me deary?" A huge muscle looking man with sunglasses turned to an old women.

"Yeah what the hell do you want? Come on make it quick my breaks in five!" Bando started down the old women eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Well that poor dear over there has taken a nasty fall and it would mean a lot if you could help" The old women pointed to a crowd of normal people and employees helping someone…there was a huge blood pool gathering.

"Sorry! But I could care le-" Bando stopped midsentence as some of the crowd parted…a girl with pink hair and horns on her head was slowly making her way to her feet. _What the hell!? She's here!!_ He then spotted Nyu. _AND THERE'S TWO!!!!_

Lucy staggered on her feet the long trail of blood running down her face…a silver haired girl was having trouble not starting at all the blood, she had a hand of her mouth. Nyu stuck close to Lucy trying her best to help…though just saying 'Nyu' over and over again while giving someone a pat on the back doesn't really help.

"Stop right there!" Bando leapt up onto a nearby biscuit rack and drew his 50 cal pistol. "Step away from that thing now!"

Lucy gave a groan, her hazy eyes looked at Bando…the gun pointed at her, then back at the biscuit standing man. She laughed "It-it's a gingerbread man!!" Bando's jaw just fell open "What's the matter mister gingerbread man, l-lost your pot of gold?!" Lucy sniggered uncontrollably still shaky on her feet, the group lead the clearly delusional girl away.

Bando just stood there, his jaw hanging open, his feet deep in packets of biscuits…the hamster wheel in his brain working overtime. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!" His yell startled the entire store, a baby threw a jam jar at him shutting him up.

(Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review and in till next time folks READER IS SPY!!!! Bye byeee)


	5. Cashiers of the Day

(Right I'm back! And with another chapter of for you guys! I having too much fun righting this! So i'll stop blabbing and let you guys read. I'll keeping this style so more madness in the next chapter!! Enjoy and! Bye byee!)

Cashiers of the day

Lucy held back a yawn her eyes watering from keeping it in, her hands passed over the scanner the item giving a beep. Lucy gave her forehead a rub, the bandage on her forehead had been bugging her for the entire day. Her free hand worked quickly, placing the item on the belt and punching in keys.

"That will be…3. 95 please…" Lucy waited for the customer to pull their wallet from their pocket…but the idiot got caught up in his jacket toggles from a leap of stupidity.

The fat faced spotty teen pulled a couple of orange vouchers from the leather pouch. "Do you take food stamps?" He did this weird-breathing thing, Lucy used a vector to shield herself from the spit.

"No…we don't take food stamps…" Lucy restrained herself from slapping the idiot silly.

"But I must purchase the new Dungeon's and Dragons boxset! It's my purpose as a level 97 destruction mage!!" The Nerdy teen struck a triumphant pose a bright light shining down on him.

Lucy grabbed the nerd jacket with a vector lifting off his feet "Well…come back with some money next time." She placed him away from the till, he stood dumbstruck "Next please!"

Nyu squinted hard at the small screen, it was blank when it should have been filled with words and letters…she scratched her head in confusion.

"Hey missy!" Nyu turned to some disgruntled customer in the ever-growing line at her till. "Might have more luck if you where actually sitting in front of the damn thing!"

Nyu blinked blankly…she looked at the empty seat…again she blinked. Something clicked "Nyu!" Nyu jumped into the seat and sat happily, an old woman moved up placing a can of peas in front of her. "Nyu?" Nyu picked up the can, she shook it then held it to her ear.

Lucy gawked. _What! What the hell is that idiot doing?!_ Lucy rose from her till apologising to the customer she was serving. She came over to Nyu, who was listening to the can intently. Lucy took her hand and held it over the scanner, it gave a beep as Nyu blinked in surprise. "You have to scan it like that…you don't hold it to your ear."

"Nyyyyuuuu" Nyu looked at the scanner, she put the can back over the area…there came a beep. Nyu smiled happily "Nyu!" Then went friggin nuts scanning the same can over and over again, Lucy sighed cursing her stupidity.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!" The customer finally broke pushing to the front. "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT A RETARD WORKING A DAMN TILL!!" Nyu's eyes started to water.

Lucy slowly pulled a microphone from under the counter, she held down a button as speakers clicked to life. "Security to the till nine. Security to till nine please…" Lucy put the microphone down with a small grin.

"YOU!!" The man withered at the voice, a silver haired girl with red slit eyes came right up to him. "Causing trouble…FOOL!! Know you place!!!" She kicked him hard sending him flying through several shelves, he lay in a pile of rubble. "Moka to security, situation resolved" She walked off satisfied at her work, the line was silent and gobsmacked.

Work went on Nyu trying her hardest to serve customers, she had finally gotten to grips with the till. Though people avoided going to her till if possible. Lucy gave a ghost of a smile at the hard working Nyu, in till a box of cereal was placed in front of her. A very wacky looking guy with no shirt on and skin as pale as a ghost was in front of her.

Lucy scanned the single item "1.50 please…" The wacky man fingered his wallet

"I shall pay in the picture of president's!" He announced his talking rhythmical

"Huh?" Lucy watched the man dig through his wallet "Uh sir, we accept Yen, Dollars, Pounds, Hong kong dollars" The man pulled out a dollar bill, Lucy blinked confused.

"The president must have jiggle silvers with him?" Lucy looked up and smiled awkwardly. _What the hell is he talking about?! Dammit! Why the hell did I have to get this psycho?_

"Oh Nyu!" Lucy's ears perked at that voice, her heart skipped a beat.

"KOHTA!!" Lucy peered round the weird customer, hand working with the cereal box. _Kohta…_Lucy's heart went into a mad beat her hands becoming sweaty

"You look like you're having fun Nyu! How many customers have you served?" Yuka's voice rung out.

Lucy's eyes watched, Yuka had her arms around Kouta's arm latching herself onto him. Lucy's grip tightened on the box of cereal. Yuka pushed herself closer to Kohta all the while closing the distance between them. Lucy's arms twisted, the cereal box ripped in half.

"CEREAL!!" The weird customer dived after the spilling cereal, Kohta and Yuka happened to look over.

_Shit…_Lucy quickly hide the ripped in two box under her desk, Kohta and Yuka were coming over.

"Hey!" Kohta smiled "You and Nyu look like you're having fun!"

Lucy couldn't get a word out, her stomach was full of butterflies. "F-fun?" The stammered stupidly "Yes! We-we are having fun!" She did this overly happy smile.

"Well that's go-" Kohta stopped mid sentence his eyes turning to Yuka, who was glaring at Lucy. "Y-Yuka? What's wrong?"

Yuka popped out of her glare "Oh nothing!" She waved a hand "I was just thinking why Lucy has a bandage on her head! Was there and accident or something?"

"Huh?" Lucy thankfully caught on to what she was saying "Oh this!" She ripped of the bandage in a flash and stuck it under the desk in a blink of an eye. "I'm fine! Pl-please don't worry about me Kohta!!" Lucy frantically waved her arms.

"Well that's good!" Again Kohta smiled, Lucy slipped into a day dream but punched herself in the ribs before it could fully take her. "See you at home!"

Lucy waved them away unaware of the glare Yuka was sending her, Lucy sat back and sighed heavily a small blush coming over her nose.

"MISS!" A customers cry tore Lucy back to her normal self, the weird customer had taken another customers corn flasks and had started eating them.

Lucy took the mic again. "Security…security to till ten please…" A sweat drop formed on Lucy brow.

"It's wasn't me! It was my evil twin! Didn't you see the goatee?!" The guy's mouth was still full of corn flakes.

Lucy sighed. _What sort of hell have I stumbled into?_


	6. Photogenic

(Oops, this has been sitting for a while. Was originally going to upload two chapters for you guys since its been a while but might as well put this up for you guys ^^. Enjoy!)

Photogenic

The small swishing of a small wave, the dripping of water droplets a red glow filling the room. _Hate how this stuff sticks to you're skin…_ Lucy ushered back a sigh…_At least I wont need to see this room for the rest of the day._ Skilfully she raised a blank piece of paper from the red water and clipped it to a line running across the room. _…Some one had a nice holiday._ The images slowly faded in, smiles, friends and fun…Lucy blinked slowly feeling a small ping at her heart. Maybe some day, she and Kouta could…no…it was impossible…Lucy left silently, hanging up her apron as she left.

"Excuse me? Hello?" The voice drifted over from the counter.

Lucy promptly came to the counter, trying hard not to rest her sticky hands on anything. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes!" The women smiled gently her blue eyes shinning, white hair framing her eyes and fair skin give a small glow. "I'd like some photo's of my daughters day out developed please." She politely placed the camera on the counter hands resting crossed in front of her, white kimono catching Lucy's attention.

"Uh" Lucy snapped back remembering it was rude to stare "Well our developing machines out, so I'm afraid waiting times are around seven to eight hours…" Lucy rubbed the back of her hair.

"That sounds fine. I'll pick them up then." The women smiled again, Lucy quickly jotted down her details.

_Hope every customer is like that today._ A ghost of a smile played on Lucy's lips…then turned to a long frown. The pencil she'd just been using was stuck to the palm of her hand. _…You've got to be kidding…_ Her other hand pulled, her head bowing slightly_…I swear…anyone says anything then I'm killing them_. A vain stood out on Lucy's forehead as she tugged away to free herself, infuriated at her own stupidity.

"Nnnnyyyyuuuuuu…" Nyu scratched her head, looking blankly at the many cogs and circuitry innards of the machine in front of her. A large tearing from behind caught Nyu's attention "Nyu?" Lucy stood motionless hands by her sides. "N-Nyu?" Lucy pivoted on her heels making a beeline for the staff toilet hidden in back. Nyu carefully came up to the door, concern for her friend boiling inside her. Tentatively…Nyu placed an ear on the door. "…Nyu?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Nyu backed away, Lucy's scream echoing in her ears.

A shadow creeped, silently moving from shadow to shadow. The large black eye creeped round the corner of the biscuit shelf…a flash came from Bando's sunglasses. His eyes were fixed on the photo development both, his two targets in plain sight.

"What the hell are you planning?" The soldier rubbed his chin thoughtfully…well as thoughtful as Bando can get, which isn't much.

"Daddy?" The sweet little voice came to his right, a little girl pulled on her father trousers. "Why is that man hiding?" Her father just patted her on the head smiling. The little girl came over, green eyes full of wonder as her red hair swayed gently. "Mister?"

"What?!" Bando growled through his teeth irritated.

"Are you wetarded?" Bando gawked eye twitching. (Spelt retard with a W on purpose, she doesn't know how to say it probably. Plus I thought it was adorable)

Lucy frowned, the repair manual for the developing machine more like a secret tome than a step by step guide. _It's probably beyond repair anyway_…Lucy sighed…_Not with genius here fixing it_. A loud crackle sounded as Nyu pulled a bunch of wires from the machine, which she looked at stupidly.

"You know…" Lucy sighed leaning against the wall "…You're never going to fix it like that…"

"N-N-Nyu!!" Came the muffled reply from inside the machine, Nyu's legs kicking happily.

"You don't even know what your doing in there…" Lucy watched as the legs inched in further.

"Nyyyuuuuu!" Another loud crackle came from the machine.

Lucy's last nerve broke "Get out off there!! Now!!" Vectors launched from her back, two grabbed the machine while the others grabbed Nyu waist.

Lucy gave a hard pull…Nyu stayed where she was. Lucy's eye twitched, she wrapped her arms around Nyu's legs eyes disappearing under her fringe.

"…Get…out…of…there…now…" Lucy's cold voice managed to freeze some poor soul at the other end of the story. A small 'Nyu' echoed from inside the machine as Nyu held on for dear life.

"Excuse me!" Lucy's head turned slowly, the girl gave a small smile. "Could I get some ph-" She slowed to a halt the low growl coming from the pink haired girl causing her hair to stand on end.

The girl backed away tears streaming down her face, Lucy turned slowly to Nyu…who hadn't budged and inch. A ghost of a smile played Lucy's lips…slowly…the vectors holding the machine took a firm hold on Nyu's torso. Her muscles tensed, mind sharpened, adrenaline stormed through her system…Lucy took one big long tug. Something snapped then came a tearing sound, Nyu shot out of the machine as it jumped to life. The two girls slammed into the counter…hard. Nyu smiled happily a large white cable still sparking in her hand, there came a groan to her left.

"N-Nyu?!" Nyu flew over to Lucy who was lying in a heap, she struggled to sit the other girl up.

"Ow…" Lucy groaned as most of the pain left her. Something rough sat in her right hand, still fuzzy Lucy glanced down…jeans…blue jeans…Lucy started blankly.

"Excuse me!" Came a lisp from the counter as Nyu helped a clearly dazed Lucy to her feet. "I would like for you to magic the works of my clans mans quest to save the grey lady!!" The nerd fiddled with his thick bottle glasses. "This is the-" The nerd fell silent his expression changed to a stupefied one, a long strand of drool dropping from the side of his mouth as his glasses fogged over.

Lucy started to see through the haze, her vision and mind clearing from the mild concussion she'd sustained. Her eyes fell on the nerd staring dumbly at her and Nyu. Lucy's eyes dragged down…her shirt had a large tear across the top of her bust. A blush crept out over Lucy's face, she quickly looked at Nyu…who was oblivious that she wasn't wearing any trousers.

The shutter slammed shut, Lucy fumed under the collar as the vector buried the metal shutter deeper into the counter.

"Nyu?" Nyu blinked blankly tilting her head to the side.


End file.
